Kicked From Cutest
by megaman642
Summary: Ever wonder how Dot would take it if she found out she wasn't cutest toon anymore?  This is a gift fic for my friend UFO! read and review!


**Hey guys. For those of you who've seen UFO's stuff, you'll know that a while ago she did a gift Sonic the Hedgehog fic. I thought it was pretty good! To return the favor, I'm gonna try to write an A! fanfiction. I haven't seen that many episodes, so it won't be anything amazing because I don't know that much so I might get something wrong, but don't blow up on me. This may or may not be the only A! fanfiction I make, mostly likely this will be my only one, but you never know. This is a one-shot fic, which means it only has one chapter. That is about all there is to say, enjoy the fic! O-or don't, it's up to you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and everyone else used in this fic, they are property of Warner Bros. No money was made from this fiction at all.**

"Ah, what a beautiful day." Dot thought to herself on her way to her school, Acme Looniversity. It was kinda strange for Dot to feel this way about going to school, she usually hated it. To her school was nothing but a hellhole of death and crushed dreams. Something else felt weird…hmm…oh yeah! People usually say hi to Dot on her way to Acme Loo, she is after all the cutest, but nobody had said anything, how odd. She didn't like it when people don't notice her cuteness. She never usually showed it, because she didn't have to, but when it came to her cuteness she had quite the temper. She felt the rage building up inside her, but she managed to cool off. She decided to get to the bottom of this. She decided to see what she could get from a toon that was walking beside her.

"Um excuse me, but is there something you'd like to say to me?" Dot said, trying to sound as cute as she could.

The toon looked slightly confused.

"What are you talking about kid?"

Dot could feel the anger sneaking up on her again.

"You are supposed to say hi to me!"

The toon just stared at Dot, not sure what was going on. Dot was starting to get sick of this.

"I'm Dot! The cutest toon alive! Dot! Dot! You're supposed hi to me!"

The toon finally recognized Dot, but what he said next, made Dot's mind blow.

"You ain't the cutest no more."

At hearing this Dot began to twitch uncontrollably, chuckling to herself. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Uh…you okay?" The toon asked, worried if he was about to be mortally wounded.

"That can't be right, this has got to be some kinda mistake." Dot said, unsettlingly cheery. The toon was afraid to prove Dot wrong, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"No mistake, check the bulletin board in the hall at Acme Loo."

"WHAT?" Dot said, all cuteness in her voice gone. She ran to Acme Loo so fast the other toon thought there was a sonic boom.

When Dot got to Acme Loo, her brothers were already there, playing mallet anvil dynamite to pass the time.

"hey si-" Wakko began, but he was cut off by Dot racing between the two at 9001mph. They decided to see what their sister was unto, thinking she was rushing to somewhere fun, momentarily forgetting they were at school. They caught up with Dot at the bulletin board, she was just staring blankly at it, frozen.

"What is it Dot?" Yakko asked.

"Is there food?" Wakko asked, tongue hanging out.

Then they saw what she was staring at, on the bulletin board there was a piece of pink paper. On the paper was this:

**Congratulations to Acme Loo's new cutest toon: Beeper**

**The winner of Acme Loo's survey to see who the cutest toons in school are.**

**runner ups are:**

**2. Babs Bunny**

**3. Wakko Warner**

"Can you believe this?" Yakko asked, now realizing why Dot was acting like this.

"I know," Wakko said, "I made third place!"

Yakko pulled out his mallet and smacked Wakko in the head.

"Not that, Pizza for brains, Dot isn't the cutest anymore."

"Oh yeah….that to."

Dot finally came out of her frozen state, and mumbled:

"Beeper, life was better when she was a he." She growled

"BEEPER'S A GIRL?" Wakko screamed.

Then Beeper walked through the front door, and started heading for the bulletin board.

"Hey guys." Beeper said.

"Well, if it isn't Acme Loo's "cutest toon." Dot said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?"

Dot, Wakko, and Yakko all pointed to the slip of pink paper.

"Oh, wow." Beeper said. Then she noticed the bloodshot crazy look she was getting from Dot.

"Heh, l-listen, I wasn't t-trying to steal your place o-or anything."

Dot took out her mallet.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah." Beeper said starting to shake in fear.

Then, Babs and Calamity Coyote walked by.

"Hey Beeper." They said.

Dot couldn't take it anymore.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE!" Dot said in the most demonic voice you'd ever hear.

Beeper started to run as fast as she could, thankful she was a roadrunner. Dot was close behind, swinging her mallet so hard the ground shook overtime she it hit. The chase continued All over the school. Dot was destroying everything in her path, destined to destroy Beeper.

"Dot! *crash* I'm sorry! *bang.*" Beeper said, afraid for her life with tears in her eyes.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR SORRY!" Dot screamed.

Beeper didn't understand how Dot was keeping up with her. She was a roadrunner and she was getting tired, but Dot was as fast as she was when she started, maybe even faster!

"Should we help Beeper?" Yakko said.

"Nah she can handle it, I'm gonna enjoy the show." Wakko said as he pulled out a bag of popcorn.

"Hhheeeyyy….you gonna share those?"

"GET BACK HERE!"

The chase had been going on for about 20 minutes now.

"When's the bell gonna ring?" Beeper thought to her self.

Dot was right behind her now. She raised her hammer high.

"HOLY CRAP!" Beeper yelled, realizing how close Dot was to her.

"Attention Students-" The intercom began, but it didn't get to finish.

Beeper dove to the side just as the hammer came down. And to skip a long description of how it happened, I'm just gonna say that the force of that swing was so powerful that the entire school shattered like glass. When the smoke cleared Dot, Wakko, Yakko, and Beeper popped out of the rubble. Bugs' Office was the only thing still standing, Bugs was still in is office, an annoyed look on his face. He walked over to the four.

"Eeehhh, you mind telling me what happened here doc? He said to Dot

"THIS LITTLE [K+ rating] STOLE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS CUTEST TOON!"

"If you would have heard my announcement," Bugs began, "I was about to say there was a mistake with that bulletin."

"Wha?" Dot asked, starting to calm down.

"You were supposed to be first." Bugs said. "Beeper was 2nd, and Babs was 3rd."

"Aaawww." Wakko said, disappointed.

"….oopsies" Dot said, trying to sound as cute as she could.

"Yeah, oopsies." Bugs said.

**Well, What do you think? I think it turned out pretty well. I changed how this was going to play out three times, but I liked this one the best, so I kept it. Not much else to say about this one. review and help me improve my writing. Hope you like it UFO!**


End file.
